


I'm Here

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Slight OOC, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it may not have been his most thought through plan but some of the best things happen on impulse. At least that's what Jack tells himself as he pulls up to Mark's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Jacksepticeye kik chat I annoyed with this fic.

So it may not have been his most thought through plan but some of the best things happen on impulse, Jack thought as he looked out the window of the taxi. It was getting pretty late actually, he couldn't make out any stars in the LA sky but it brought a different kind of comfort to him then back at home. The closer Jack got to his destination the more he started to worry, this was stupid, he should just catch the next flight home. Jack felt his leg start bouncing in anticipation, nope. He was going back, he thought. 

"Kid, we're here," the driver said turning around, "that'll be ummm... 27 bucks."

"Oh," Jack said looking out the window at the house they had pulled up to and fishing in his pockets for his wallet and pulling out a fifty, he didn't have much in the way of American money. Again, he did not think this through, "Um... do you have change?"

The cabbie huffed taking the bill and handing Jack back the change. Jack crawled out and moved to the truck getting his over the shoulder bag out and pulling it up. Closing the trunk, the cab drove away and Jack was left standing in a near completely foreign environment. "Fuck," he whispered to the air around him. 

It's only been five months but somehow it felt like more, it made him sound like a love-sick puppy but that wasn't too far from the truth. Almost four months ago, Mark had invited him to the states for a livestream, nothing big just a month in the states. At first, he had been apprehensive to accept his request. It's not like he really knew Mark, like really knew him. But after sitting on it for a few hours, he said fuck it and agreed to go. It was only a month not like anything horrible could happen, he could power through a few games have them queued up. Not to mention, he was a huge fan himself of Mark. 

At first he awkward and shy but he warmed up pretty fast. Matt and Ryan were both great and he got along well enough with them. Mark, though, he really was something. He was kind but don't let it get past ya, he could also get pretty pissed pretty fast. But all and all he was amazing and after a week he could safely say he liked Mark and that they could really become great friends. One night, three days before Jack had to go home, Mark had knocked on the door of the guest room he had and asked if he wanted to go out for a drink, Jack stared at him a moment slightly confused. After a beat, Mark adjusted his question saying that they could go out and Jack could get a drink, to which Jack agreed. 

The bar wasn't crowded and Jack doesn't remember much of the conversation they shared just that it was something meaningful, not about YouTube, but about life and shit. Slowly, things started to get warming feeling and everything got a little funny, Jack knew he could keep going but called quits. He glanced at his phone to check the time. Almost midnight, it's a wonder they hadn't been kicked out yet. Mark agreed that they should head home and helped Jack to his feet. He was fine on his own but the warmth was nice and Mark didn't seem to care as he leaned into it. 

"This is a lil gay," Mark whispered into the cool night air about a block from his house. Jack snorted and started to pull away. He could walk on his own anyway. But then Mark's arm tightened around his waist slightly. "I didn't say it bothered me." Jack didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to be said really was there. He sorta hated when people called things gay n' shit. Why does it need a label, shit should just happen. 

When they got to the door Mark let him go and maybe he was wrong, he did need him because he started to sway. He regrets this, some Irishman he was. Mark unlocked the door and they went in, Mark turned to him like he had something on the tip of his tongue to say. Instead, he turned away and wished Jack a goodnight. Jack still doesn't know what made him do it but he called out his name. Mark stopped and turned around looking uncomfortable. Jack suddenly felt bad, this was probably his fault, he kinda crossed lines sometimes. "Uh, nevermind. Sorry for whatever I did." Jack lowered his head and went to move past Mark to his room, where he was planning to hide the rest of the night. A hand came out and stopped him.

And the next thing he knew...the next thing was...Mark's lips were on his. Jack's eyes flew open. He didn't move, then he felt Mark's hands come to rest on his waist and he let his eyes slid shut. Mark was extremely gentle, probably scared. Jack doubted as much as he was. Jack finally kissed back, tentatively unsure of himself. This was unexpected and surprising, one wrong move and he's not sure what would happen. Mark was first to pull back, his face most likely mirrored Jack's, shock and confusion. "Oh," he whispered. 

"Yeah," Jack mumbled. His face must have been brighter than a tomato with how hot it felt. What just happened? What does this mean? A million thoughts buzzed by only stopped when he felt something cool being pressed into his hands. When he looked down he saw it was a key. Mark's key, for his house. Jack looked up at Mark, his brows furrowed.

"This means you can visit whenever," he whispered, looking Jack in the eye. Jack broke the stare looking back at the key and curling his fingers around it. "That I want you to visit."

Jack didn't know what to say, was there anything to say. So he didn't say instead he opted to risk something, he leaned in to quickly peck Mark's lips. When he pulled back was smiling. He liked it, he felt himself smile and giggle. "Yeah...okay." Shortly after they awkwardly parted ways to go to bed. 

The next days, before Jack had to leave, were something else. It was nothing big but something felt like it had shifted. Small glances, little touches. Safe to say that Jack lived in a constant state of being flustered and as Mark drove them to the airport Jack couldn't help but feel sad. He enjoyed whatever this small thing was. Mark pulled out a camera about half way there and handed it to him. "Goodbye vlog." Jack opened the camera, turned it to Mark and pressed record.

"Hello everybody and my name is Markiplier and I'm here taking Jack back to the airport," Mark said glancing over at the camera. "Now I won't be posting this video for a while or maybe never if this doesn't work out quite right," Jack made a face and Mark held up a hand hushing him. "So as you all know Jack visited for the past month and it has been completely fantastic," Jack felt his face flush. "Look he's blushing! Jack turn the camera!" Jack shot a look at Mark before turning the camera. 

"Top of the mornin to ya laddies!" he shouted and quickly spun the camera back. 

"Loser," Mark mumbled. "Anyway so a couple nights ago some things happened and then some other things, all PG, may I add, and me and Jack may possibly be together if he agrees right now. I know I know, 'But Mark you're straight!'," Mark shrugged. "Who knows? So let's see what Jackaboy has to say, " Mark reached over taking the camera with one hand and spun it around. The shot wasn't much, just Jack with his mouth hanging open. "So..." Mark urged.

Jack felt himself nodding a little. "There you go, I think we have a little yes," Mark chuckled. "Here take the camera," Mark urged, pushing the camera back into Jack's hands. Jack numbly took it. "Ok guys, so if all works out I'll post this video in about two months, if that's ok with you?" Jack nodded. What,s happening? "Great. So guys please don't ummm freak or shit. Ok, I'll see you in the next episode! Buh-bye!" Mark waved and then that was that. 

Jack closed the camera and sat silently. Mark drive quietly, a small smile graced his lips. "So we are dating?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess."

"Oh, nice."

"Yeah."

"Long distance is hard."

"Okay."

"Okay, " Jack felt himself smiling. When they got to the airport, Jack felt as though he was in a daze. He couldn't believe this. This was bizarre. "So you're not messing with me, are ya?" 

Mark looked a little hurt. "No, look this is strange for me too. But you, I don't know. It makes sense or something."

"Yeah, it does," Jack said. Did it?

"You're gonna miss your flight," Mark said looking around as if searching for something. "Quick, come here," Mark pulled jack in suddenly by his wrist and kissed him. His lips were gone just as soon as he felt them. It left Jack with a smile. "Ok, go on. Get." Mark whispered. 

Two months later, Mark uploaded a video titled, 'ANNOUNCEMENT w/ JACKSEPTICEYE'. A minute later, Mark called. "So it's done."

"Tat it is. Are you sure? You can still make it off like a joke? We don't have to do this. at all," Jack said from his bed. He had his phone on speaker next to his pillow.

"Jack, stop. We've been through this. I want this. I, I really want this."

"Not everyone's going to be thrilled."

"So?"

"People might start hating us. Lord knows we get enough bullshit as it is." There was silence. "Mark?"

"If anyone says anything about-" Jack cut him off.

"You'll what? Personally attack them? Be realistic. People will and we will have to deal."

"I guess you're right."

"I usually am," he heard Mark chuckle. He loved that sound. He was such a loser, god he was falling fast and he hasn't even seen him in person in months. For all, he knows Mark is out sleeping with- 

Jack cut that thought off. Wasn't healthy, he trusted Mark.

"Jack?" He wasn't even listening.

"Huh?"

"Did you even hear me? What's wrong?"

"Thinkin'."

"About?"

"You wouldn't cheat on me would you?" Silence. "Mark?"

"Jack, I would never. I'm kinda hurt you'd even think I would," Mark was quiet and Jack didn't have anything to say. "You know the key I gave you. That's a promise, you can stop by whenever. Check on me."

Jack laughed. "Oh, because it's so fucking easy to just stop over."

"You know what I mean."

They spent the next few hours talking before confessed he was curious about what the fans were thinking. It really mattered to him what they thought. Mark told him not to check and that he would handle it, he was better at it. Sassier than he was but still, his curiosity got the better of him.

"They hate me," Jack whispered.

"What the fuck did you say?" Mark growled. Jack had to stifle a laugh. 

"I'm joking, it's pretty split. I think it's all going to be ok."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

This went on for months, they would text, skype, and talk whenever they could. It was perfect. Then Jack pulled Mark's key out and was struck with an idea. A horrible idea and that's how he ended up here, five months into their relationship standing at Mark's front door. He thought about knocking put Mark had given him a key. Jack nervously fished the key out and put it in the door. He took a deep breath and turned it, opening the door. 

No one was here. Jack almost cried. He was a fucking idiot. Now what? He took his phone out and texted Mark. 'I'm here.' Jack wondered around the house until he found himself standing in front of Mark's door. His phone buzzed. '?'

Jack had his hand on the door. It wasn't closed, all he had to do was push. Jack opened the door and went inside, it was the same as he remembered. He'd only actually been in it once but had seen it numerous times while skyping Mark. Jack held his camera up and took a picture of himself sitting at the small desk in Mark's room and sent it to him.

Mark was going to break up with him. This was strange. If he got on a plane now he could joke to Mark that he had photoshopped it. His phone started ringing. 'Mark', shit Jack thought. He answered.

"H-hey," Jack said

"Are you really here?" Mark said. He sounded out of breath. Jack looked around. Should he lie?

"Yeah.."

"Don't you fucking move an inch. I'm on my way," Mark said. It sounded like he was driving.

"Mark, there's no rush. I'm not going anywhere."

"Look I haven't seen you in months and I barely got to kiss you yet so I'm coming home and I'm going to fuck you until you see stars. Ok?"

Jack thinks he swallowed his tongue. "Oh, ok.." 

"Good. I fucking love you," Mark hung up. Jack kept the phone to his ear. Oh.

Oh.

Mark loves him.

and is apparently very sexually frustrated.

Oh.

Jack smiled. He's glad he came.


	2. We're here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those few folks that asked for smut

Jack started bouncing his leg nervously. Shite. Should he like lay on the bed? Is that strange? He wants to look sexy and all. Does his breath smell? He did shower just before he got on the plane so he's ok, right? Is he even sexy?

Jack looked down at his outfit. Oh god, he wasn't sexy. He was not sexy... Why had he decided to wear a cat shirt, nothing screams loser like a fucking cat shirt. He could take his shirt off? He's too pale for that, Jack thought. It's too late to worry now about never getting any sorta tan. 

Mark was tan though, well, not tan but still. He always seemed glow softly. It was beautiful but he kinda shined. Not the good kind more like the kind that hurts your eyes because he was too pale. Shit, Mark knows this right? He's not gonna be grossed out by his lanky, pale self, is he? No that's absolutely absurd.

Jack looked around the room. It really was nice. He could see himself spending time in here, a lot of not. Just laying and sleeping, enjoying life. Jack hear the door creak open and he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

"Mark! Christ you scared m- Chicca!" Jack exclaimed at the dog who trotted into the room and up to Jack. "Hey girl, do you remember me? Jack? I was here a while ago, your daddy kinda likes me, maybe loves me, did he ever mention me?" Jack stared at the dog as if he was expecting a response. He was in a way, silly thought. "Do you like my hair? I got it green for charity, your daddy got his pink but now it's blue. Don't tell him but it's really fucking sexy," Jack said with a slight giggle as he stroked the dogs head. Jack heard the front door start opening and a voice call out his name, "I'm in here!" Jack called out. The dog trotted out, just the same as it had come in. 

Jack felt his nerves skyrocket at the sound Mark. Within seconds he was just there. Just standing in the door frame and Jack felt his legs standing him up on there own accord. Mark looked beautiful. His smile was too bright to look at, perfect and warm. He felt himself walking over and two arm wrap around him. He buried his face into his neck and felt himself start to tear up. "I've missed you," Jack sobbed out quietly. 

Mark let out a watery laugh, he must have started crying too. "I have to," Mark pulled Jack back so he could at him, "more than you'd ever know."

Jack took a deep breath. "Show me."

Mark pulled back slightly, hands gripping the Irishman's waist. Jack could feel them slightly trembling on him. His own hands had somehow ended up draping themselves over Mark's shoulders. "Huh," the taller man replied, he ran his tongue lightly over his lips. Jack felt his eyes follow the movement. 

"Show me how much you missed me."

Everything felt like it was happening too fast and at the same time too slow. Mark had smiled, it was so small you could almost it and Jack felt a chuckle leave his lips before Mark's had laid his across them silencing the rest of the laugh. 

The hands on his waist gripped tightly and his own hands hands had slowly thread through the half-Asians hair. Jack smiled into the kiss at the feel of Mark's hair, it was soft. He had guessed it'd be soft. A small gasp left his lips at the feel of something wet and warm. It took him a second but he opened his own mouth. 

Despite his best efforts a moan escaped his throat. The embarrassment was short lived because only seconds later Mark let out a groan and started balling up Jack's shirt. His hands slowly slide under and ran alongs Jack's thin frame. "Sorry," Jack mumbled when they broke for air, resting his forehead on Mark's. 

"For what?"

"The shirts not sexy, also I'm sorta too pale," Jack mumbled, feeling out breath. Almost like he had just run a marathon. 

"Well if the shirts not sexy we can solve that by taking it off and I'll be the judge of the rest." Jack's face flared at the words. He felt Mark's hands tugging at the hem of his shirt, asking for permission. Jack nodded. Mark pulled back and pushed Jack backwards, guiding him to the edge of the bed. Mark pulled the shirt over Jack's body and tossed it over his shoulder. Jack felt the need to cross his arms, he wasn't always this shy but I mean it was understandable. Before he got chance to he falling backwards and suddenly Mark was on top of him leaning over him. Mark stared at Jack for a second. His eyes skirting all over before locking onto his icy eyes. Mark leaned his head towards his ear, "Beautiful," he whispered sending shivers through Jack. Mark caught Jack's ear tugging it gently as he rose. A whimper left Jack's lips. He could feel himself not only getting too tight in the pants but also Mark. 

Mark kneeled over him and pulled his own shirt off. Jack spread his hands across the tanner man's chest and exploded. Mark watched him, his breathing picking up as he held back his excitement. "Jack," he whimpered at the feel of of Jack grinding up on him subconsciously, "you're so beautiful." Mark lowered himself to Jack again kissing him so hard he could feel his teeth. Jack ran his hands along Mark's back, fingertips lightly dragging themselves leaving Mark his at the feeling and grinding down lightly. 

Mark's mouth moved away Jack's leaving him gasping and traveled across his jaw and stopping to middle lightly at his throat. Jack let out a gasp and craned his neck giving Mark more access. Mark peppered kisses across Jack's chest before thinking for a moment and then taking on of his nipples in his mouth. Jack's hands scrambled for purchase in the darker man's hair. Mark chuckled at how sensitive the Irishman was and bit lightly, Jack groaned at this. Mark felt as if he was on fire, he couldn't wait anymore. There were too many cloths. 

Mark leaned up and started undoing his belt and pants feeling Jack's eyes follow every movement as he wiggled out his pants. They both laughed a little when on pant leg got stuck. Jack eyes traveled along the taller man's body, across his chest and then following his V until, Jack felt himself swallow both his nerves and arousal. Mark hands skimmed the skin above Jack's pants, looking Jack in the eye. Jack nodded his head quickly, closing his eyes and turning away. He felt Mark undo his pants slowly and pull them away along with his underwear. Jack gasped lightly as they skimmed across his dick. 

"J-Jack?" Jack reopened his eyes and looked at Mark. He looked nervous. 

"What?" Jack asked as Mark buried his face in his neck. 

"I've never done this." Mark confessed. "Like with another guy at all."

"I haven't either."

"Oh," Mark whispered. "I um.. read up on it a little.." he trailed off on himself as he leaned over Jack slightly and felt around in his bedside table. He returned with a small bottle. "You know..for..you know."

Jack knew, it also made him blush at the thought. "Yeah, why don't you just fucking touch me, love."

Mark nodded setting the bottle beside them and he leaned down and kissed Jack. Jack moaned and let out a shocked gasp at the feeling of Mark's delicate touch. He lightly wrapped his hand around him and moved slightly. Jack broke off the kiss and moaned. "More." Mark growled at this took both of them in his hand and started stroking at an increasingly brutal pace until the only sound that could be heard was their gasps and whimpers. Mark had started nibbling small bruises into Jack's paler neck, feeling a surge of possessiveness rush through them. When Mark felt himself nearing the edge he stopped. Jack started to protest until he felt his dick enveloped in something warm. 

Jack's hand scrambled into Mark's hair with a shout, twisting a handful and trying not to thrust up into the heat as Mark bobbed his head. Mark pulled off with a pop and looked up at Jack. Jack could barely focus on anything than the red of Mark's mouth. "Are you ready?"

Jack nodded quickly and then Mark was taking him back in his mouth. He barely registered the sound of something opening and he legs being spread until he felt something something cold touch him. "Cold," Jack said with a chuckle. Mark hummed in acknowledgment sending pleasure shooting through him as he slowly curl led his fingers around Jack's entrances for a while before slowly pushing in. Jack felt himself squirm at the uncomfortable feeling. "That's different."

Mark pulled off, licking his lips. "Should I stop? Babe, tell me and we will stop."

Jack shook his head. He trusted Mark, he wanted this. Also he called him babe which if Mark didn't have a finger half buried in his ass it would probably have him blushing. "No no, I trust you."

Mark just smiled softly and kissed Jack's inner thigh as he pushed in a little more and let it sit. Jack wiggled and then tried to relax. After a while he nodded for Mark to move. It didn't hurt so much as if felt odd. Mark asked if he was good and Jack said he was just as Mark added a second finger. Jack felt a sting at this, "Slower," Mark listened and slowly pumped two fingers out until he crooked them slightly and Jack felt a spark. "That..do that," the shorter man gasped. 

A devilish smile spread across Mark's face as he he ran his finger repeated across the spot listening to Jack start gasping softly and curl his finger into the sheets gentle rocking in rhythm with Mark's thrusts that were increasingly getting faster. He slipped a third in and it barely went noticed as he took Jack into his other hand. "Do you think your ready?"

Jack looked up at him eyes blown wide leaving nearly no room for blue and glazed. "Yes, I love you, please."

Mark quickly slipped his fingers out. He didn't need to be told twice as he took the bottle and rubbed some lube over his length. It felt good he was tempted to keep going for a little while longer but Jack's whimpers were to delicious to ignore. Mark lined himself and took a breath. 

What he he done to deserve this? Jack was so pure. So beautiful, handsome and funny. Mark was never going lose him if he could help it. "I'm gonna do it."

"I would hope within this century," Jack ground down. 

Mark slowly pushed his head in almost losing his breath at the feeling. Jack squirmed, this was more than just three fingers. Mark pushed in a little, then more until he was fully seated in Jack. They both were breathing heavily. Jack started kissing the side of Mark's neck, "Move, please."

Mark pulled out slightly and gentle pushed back in. He started picking up pace, using Jack's voice as a cue of what to do. Soon enough Jack was moaning and Mark had a hold on his hips with on hand and the other wrapped around him. He had, at some point, bite into Jack's shoulder leaving it red. 

"Your so beautiful, Mark. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Mark felt himself nearing the edge and started stroking Jack, urging him over it. Jack came with a shout and Mark's name as he spilled over his own chest and Mark's hand. The sight has beautiful and it only took three more thrusts for Mark to come. He collapsed on Jack breathing heavy. "Jack, are you ok?" 

"I'm perfect, I think," Mark peppered gentle kisses along Jack as he eased himself out and laid next to him. He pulled Jack into his chest. "We should clean up."

"Later," Mark mumbled into Jack shoulder. "Let's just lay for now. I sorta left Matt and Ryan at the store."

Jack felt a tinge of guilt before he burst out laughing. "Oh god, Mark! I fucking love you."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I'm pretty bad at smut but you know. Whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks. Im so sorry. And makes no sense.


End file.
